


Interlude Part 2

by harmony88



Series: Forever With You [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88
Summary: COMPLETEFollowing the events on Atlantis, Rose has been withholding any physical contact at all from the Doctor as punishment for a rather silly mistake of his that cost her her eyebrows, and he decides to seduce her. Total fluff. Mild smut.He was going to get her to cave.Because he also knew that as strong as her hold is on him, he had just as strong of a hold on her.At least that’s what he hoped.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Interlude Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the other stories in this series - Undercover and The Lost Soul, I tried to briefly recap them, but I do hope you check them out if you're interested! Thanks so much for reading!

There was one thing about admitting his feelings for Rose Tyler that the Doctor did not consider. 

He had known for years now, just how much she had gotten under his skin. He knew the clutch on his hearts that she held, and how one look in her eye would cause him to cave into her every whim. As much as he tried to deny it, to tell himself he was imagining things, he had known how in love with her he was for a very long time. 

He did not consider how much _she_ knew this. 

Three weeks ago, it was business as usual for the Stuff of Legend. Then came a night in London in 2056, when they pretended to be married for a mission and she just looked so beautiful and was so brave and smart and enticing that he gave into her more than he anticipated. Then came the retreating, the awkward looks, the silence, and the hurt in her eyes that he knew he caused because he was afraid. 

Then came his brilliant idea to take her to Atlantis, the most romantic planet in the universe, to show her that he loved her, even if he couldn’t say it. He was going to take her to the spot in the universe that led him back to her, after Canary Wharf, the place he sat when he found the rift and was able to jump through and grab her from that parallel world without ever looking back. 

Except he did look back. He was haunted by the ghost of Rose falling into that Void. He supposes he still is.That kind of thing doesn’t just go away, even though that trip to Atlantis was exactly what they needed. They met Aphrodite and saved her family from the Underworld, discovered that Rose can turn the power of the Bad Wolf entity on and off whenever she wants, that she has an innate Wolf Instinct inside of her that the Time Vortex amplified, and she figured out that they were destined to be together. The universe declared it so. They exposed their deepest secrets, told each other they loved each other, saved the planet, and got married. 

_Married._

He looked down at the silver band with the turquoise stone on his finger and sighed. 

He made it a week before he mucked things up. 

Typical. 

They had spent a few days in the Vortex, making love and relaxing, savoring this new chapter and special, unimaginable moments of happiness with each other. But, as one could expect, they both got a little stir crazy, and he decided to take her to a new planet. 

Dagiri. 

Bloody idiot, he was.

_“Allons-y, Rose Tyler!” he said, removing his hand from the lever with a flourish as they arrived. She smiled at him, wiggling her fingers by the door as he bounded up to her, so very in love with her as they pushed it open and took in this new location._

_Rose was wearing shorts and a green camisole top, sunglasses on her nose and her hair in a messy bun, and the Doctor was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Which was already infuriating, because he was the one who had told her before they left that the PDA would be toned down outside the ship, but he didn’t take into account her smile._

_He adored that smile, especially knowing he was the one who caused it._

_She was giggling, giving him intoxicating looks as she pushed his hand away from her, wagging her finger at him as they made their way through a festival that was taking place. Delicious scents wafted around them, and they indulged in local cuisine, smiling and leaning on each other as they people watched._

_That’s where it all went wrong._

_The Doctor had forgotten that he had been there before. Six years before in the planet’s timeline, about ten for him, with a different face that Rose knew quite well. It’s northern accent rang in his head when he saw the armed guards coming their way._

_He remembered then. There was a warrant out for his arrest._

_“Run!” he said to her, grabbing her hand and trying desperately to get back to the TARDIS._

_“Why are they chasing us?” Rose gasped, trying to dodge the mass crowd of people that had gathered at the festival._

_“I, er… I may have blown up their capital building. Total accident!” he cried out, jumping over a wheelbarrow of goodies for the guests._

_“You what?!” Rose scolded. Her husband shot her a sheepish smile._

_“Don’t even know how they recognize me! I was all ears then!” he told her. She rolled her eyes._

_“Bet the blue box gave you away,” she said, and he muttered something about her being a know it all. She laughed._

_He didn’t realize the guards had split up, and as they turned the corner to the street the TARDIS was on, they ran into the largest guard of the group._

_It took five minutes for them to be separated and imprisoned._

_They made it out, eventually of course, turns out the Governor of the planet appreciated the explosion because they were able to collect insurance money, and it funded a large agricultural program she started for the farmers of Dagiri, and their economy was skyrocketing._

_Problem was, this news came after the guards locked Rose in a separate cell from him, and in her attempt to get to him, she accidentally shaved a portion of her eyebrows off with an electric current he failed to warn her was pulsing through the cell door._

As he thought of this, he couldn’t help but smirk. He knew it wasn’t funny, but she truly looked ridiculous. Beautiful, she was always beautiful. Beautiful and _ridiculous._

He made the mistake of telling her that in his apology that night. 

And that’s when he learned just how well Rose understood her hold on him. 

She had now withheld any physical contact from him for two days. 

_“That’s your punishment,” she growled as she slammed the door to their ensuite, where she proceeded to take a luxurious bath. Naked. Just how he likes her._

And so here he was. 

Fully aware that he was completely wrapped around her perfect finger, as tightly as her wedding band is, and incredibly horny. 

_Horny._

This was stupid. He hated it. Time Lords don’t usually operate with such primitive urges, but he couldn't help it when it came to Rose. 

He craved her. 

It wasn’t even the sex he craved, as much as he loves sex with her. He missed her hugs. 

Holding her hand. 

Brushing his knee against her “by accident” when he pilots the TARDIS. 

He missed _her._

And she knows it. 

He was going to get her to cave. 

Because he also knew that as strong as her hold is on him, he had just as strong of a hold on her. 

At least that’s what he hoped. 

“Takes two to tango,” he murmured as he hopped away from the console and went to their bedroom. He knew Rose was in the library reading, but he checked the hall anyway just to make sure the coast was clear. 

He slipped inside the tall wooden door quietly, clicking it closed and tip-toeing over to the dresser. 

He took off his pinstripes and fished for a pair of tight Levi jeans, ones that were slightly faded and worn, and smirked. He then found a very snug white v-neck shirt, one that he usually reserves as an undershirt for his Oxfords, but not today. 

He smirked in the mirror. Perfect. 

He then walked into the ensuite and wet his hair a bit. _This_ would get her if the jeans didn’t. He knew she couldn’t resist his hair. 

He brushed it upwards, away from his face, and added some mousse that created extra volume, twisting the ends just a little in the way that she does when she lays beside him at night. He then dabbed a bit of cologne on his neck, something he usually doesn't need or care for, but he picked up at a flea market when he wasn’t sure if Rose would like the smell of this new body. He rolled his eyes and smiled. 

Wrapped around her bloody finger he was. 

He checked himself over in the mirror, and decided it was showtime. 

He waltzed into the library calmly, ignoring her completely, but he felt her eyes on him as he stood with his back to her, pretending to browse the shelf in front of him. 

It was silent for a moment, a rather long moment, and he had to give her credit for her control. 

“Whatcha doing?” she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

Oh she knows… 

He turned to her, his hands in his pockets, and shrugged. 

She was wearing his favorite pair of jeans as well, the saucy minx. Her hair was falling loosely around her shoulders, and all he could think about in that moment was taking a fistful of it in his hand as he snogged that smirk off her beautiful, beautiful face.  


“Just thought I’d join you for some reading,” he said. His voice was natural and steady. Good. This was good. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he saw her nibble on her lip. _Good._

“Why are you in jeans?” she asked. 

“Felt like trying out some more laid back clothing options for when I’m at home. What do you think?” he asked, turning slowly in a circle. He could feel the burn of her gaze and he felt a pulse in his groin. He ignored it. 

“Y-eah, I, um... “ Rose said, and when he turned to look at her it took every ounce of strength he had not to smile at the face she was making. 

Practically drooling. Excellent. 

She shut her mouth quickly, and returned to her book. “Long as you’re comfy.” 

He frowned. 

“Good,” he said softly and a little flirtatiously. Rose ignored him and turned the page, and he grabbed the first book he found off the shelf and settled down on the sofa next to her. She pulled her legs back, creating space between them, and he began to chew on the inside of his cheek, flipping the book open to a random page and acting like he was reading. 

They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes. 

He decided to fluff his hair and laugh. He saw her eyes dart to him and her legs squirmed a little. 

“Something funny?” she asked. 

“Hm?” he said, looking at her. 

“You laughed,” she said, biting her lip again. His eyes dropped to her mouth, but he recovered quickly and shrugged. 

“Eh, I s’pose. Kinda hard to see, actually,” he said. He reached over to the table beside the couch and grabbed his glasses, and he heard Rose swallow a groan. 

Perfect. 

“I’m going to go make some tea,” she announced, setting the book on the coffee table and standing up. He was about to give up on the whole ordeal when he watched her take an extra moment to stretch, bending just a little and arching her back toward him, giving him a solid view of her bum. He clenched his jaw so hard he started to grind his teeth. 

_He_ would not be the one to make a move. Not when _she_ was the one who had been holding out for 48 bloody hours. 

She turned to him as she walked out the door, and his eyes trailed her path. His face broke into a smile the moment she was gone. 

He had no way of knowing that hers did as well. 

He got up five minutes later and aimlessly walked into the kitchen, but she wasn’t there. 

He decided to walk into the console room, but she wasn’t there either. 

“Rose?” he called out. Silence. “Rose, where are you?” 

He began to walk down the hall, and he asked the TARDIS for help, but as per usual, especially since he learned the TARDIS shared a connection with her as well, his lovely ship took Rose’s side. 

“Rose!” he said, a little louder than before. He needed to be careful. He couldn’t seem desperate. That would be ridiculous. 

Though not as ridiculous as styling your hair and wearing jeans to seduce your wife. 

Oh who cares. He was a man in love. A newlywed! 

He walked down the hallway again, and found her in the media room. 

“Whatcha doing?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe. She turned to him and sighed. 

“Trying to decide what to watch,” she said. He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“Having a movie night?” he said and she bit her lip again. 

“A solo one,” she said, smiling at him. He nodded. 

“Alright, well, enjoy,” he said. He turned to walk away, plotting his next move, when he heard Rose call his name. 

“Doctor?” she asked. 

He turned instantly and took a breath. Be _patient._

He meandered back to the doorframe, looking calm as ever as she put a movie into the DVD player. “Any chance you could bring me a blanket? It’s a little drafty in here.” 

Drafty. Right. They were in the Vortex and there was no possibility of wind. 

“Course,” he said softly, and came back a couple of minutes later with one of her favorite woven throws. 

He dropped it on the ground. 

She, somehow, in the _two minutes_ it took him to grab this blanket, had completely changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and was now wearing his blue Oxford and some gray socks that came halfway up her calf. Her hair was now up in a loose ponytail and… oh dear lord. 

She put red lipstick on those perfect lips of hers. 

She smiled at him as she collapsed on the couch, and he caught a glimpse of her knickers. Lace. Thong. Red. 

He shook his head at her and dropped the blanket on top of her. 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. 

“Whatcha wearing?” he couldn’t help but ask, and he couldn’t even try to hide the lust in his voice this time. She shrugged as she pulled the blanket around her. 

“Well I figured if you’re trying out some new comfy clothes for when we’re at home that I should too. What do you think?” she asked. 

They stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other one to break. 

Rose bit her lip again as the Doctor gulped. 

“Rose -” 

“Doctor -” 

She was grabbing his waist and pulling him down on top of her the moment he said her name, and his lips were on hers instantly. 

She gasped as she touched him, and his hands were holding her waist. He was trying not to thrust against her but it was impossible, and she moaned when she realized just how much he already wanted her. 

“Take it I’m forgiven?” he mumbled as he kissed her neck, squeezing her hips as she wrapped her leg around his waist, moaning. 

“Yes, completely. Worst idea ever,” she admitted, and he smiled against her skin, catching her lips in a long kiss, where his tongue darted out to meet hers. 

“I did sort of deserve it,” he told her and she found the hem of his shirt, and he sat up, helping her pull it over his head in a single movement. She groaned at the sight of him bare chested before her and shook her head. 

“Yeah you did. Still not worth it,” she said breathlessly, and pulled him into another kiss. 

“Rose,” he sighed and moaned as she somehow managed to flip them over, straddling his hips. Her silhouette was illuminated by the soft glow of the hallway, and he tried to reach for her breasts, but she clasped a hand around his wrists and pulled them down to his side. 

She smiled wolfishly at him as he watched her with dark eyes, yearning for her. 

She undid each button of his Oxford as slowly as she possibly could. He could only take so much, and she was halfway down when he growled and yanked the damn thing open, not caring about the loss of buttons. 

She gasped and then laughed, and then moaned his name as suddenly his lips were everywhere, trailing along her stomach and waist, down her thigh, tantalizing and intoxicating, and he shifted their positions again so she was beneath him. 

Clothes fell around them over the next few minutes, sounds growing louder from both of them as their need for each other became even stronger, and soon the Doctor was kissing her, their bodies one, perfectly synchronized and molded together. 

He was _married_ to this woman. 

This insanely smart, beautiful, brave, compassionate, fiery, stubborn woman. 

This woman who refused to leave him. 

This woman who can see all of space and time, everything that is and everything that could be, just as he can. This woman who is slowly but surely restoring his faith in the universe again. 

His Bad Wolf, his impossible human, who he was determined to have forever with. One way or another.

It had to be possible. He felt it in his bones. 

And he knew Rose believed. 

And as she clamped around him and screamed his name, he was once again reminded that that’s all the proof his needs. 

It’s all the proof he’s ever needed, it just took him three years to see it. 

Because if he believed in one thing, just one thing, he believed in her. 

He soared with her at the sound of her cry, and he collapsed around her, kissing her again. 

“I’m really sorry about your eyebrows, you know that right?” he mumbled against her bare chest, and she sighed. 

“I know.” 

“And I love you, so much. You know that too?” he said. 

“I know,” she replied, kissing his forehead. Suddenly, she pulled back, and gave him a surprised look. “Did you wear cologne?” 

He looked at her, and tugged at his ear. “Errr…” 

“Well played, mister. Absolutely worked,” she said, her tongue dancing with the side of her mouth in that way that he loved. 

“Yeah?” he asked, smiling back. 

“Oh yes,” she said, winking at him. 

“Good to know,” he said. 

“And the shirt and jeans, definitely a keeper,” she whispered. He kissed her, sighing into her lips. 

“I’ll remember that,” he said. “Now come here. I missed holding you. Two days is really far too long. New proposal - next time I mess up and you want to withhold touching me, I vote the punishment lasts a max of two hours.” 

“Ten,” she said. 

“Four,” he replied, his eyebrow arched. She paused. 

“Deal.” 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, so incredible in love.


End file.
